Technical Field
The present disclosure described herein relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to receivers used to support wireless communications.
Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wireline communications between wireless and/or wireline communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks to radio frequency identification (RFID) systems. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), 4GPP (4th Generation Partnership Project), LTE (long term evolution), LTE Advanced, RFID, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, AMPS (advanced mobile phone services), digital AMPS, GSM (global system for mobile communications), CDMA (code division multiple access), LMDS (local multi-point distribution systems), MMDS (multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems), and/or variations thereof.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, smartphone, two-way radio, tablet, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, RFID reader, RFID tag, et cetera communicates directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For each wireless communication device to participate in wireless communications, it includes a built-in radio transceiver (i.e., receiver and transmitter) or is coupled to an associated radio transceiver (e.g., a station for in-home and/or in-building wireless communication networks, RF modem, etc.). As is known, the receiver is coupled to one or more antennas (e.g., MIMO) and may include one or more low noise amplifiers, one or more intermediate frequency stages, a filtering stage, and a data recovery stage. The low noise amplifier(s) receives inbound RF signals via the antenna and amplifies them. The one or more intermediate frequency stages mix the amplified RF signals with one or more local oscillations to convert the amplified RF signal into baseband signals or intermediate frequency (IF) signals. The filtering stage filters the baseband signals or the IF signals to attenuate unwanted out-of-band signals to produce filtered signals. The data recovery stage recovers raw data from the filtered signals in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard.